


Master Of The Sea

by lilith696



Series: Mine and Yours [3]
Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Metal, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musicians, Somewhat cheesy I guess but whatever, Sun Bathing, Swimming, Tenderness, Yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Ivo's first time!





	Master Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

Ivo and Dennis had managed to lend a two day trip on a yacht all to themselves. They had already boarded and set sail to the boat.

Dennis was sitting, enjoying some fruit while he watched his blond lover, playing captain. 

Ivo was in his swimming trunks and a captain’s cap, steering the yacht away from the shore. The sunrays made his hair glow golden, shown his eyes bright blue like the water and illuminated the rough ridges of his muscular body. 

Dennis couldn’t take his eyes off of his sexy lover, he got up and hugged him from behind, burying his face in the crook of the creamy neck, inhaling the man’s scent.

“My own master of the sea.” He said and Ivo looked at him smiling,

“We’ll just be sailing a few more miles away from the shore, and then we’ll throw anchor.” Ivo said and wrapped an arm around the brunet’s shoulder, Dennis wrapping his own around the blond’s waist.

“I think here is the perfect spot.” Ivo chipped after a while; he lowered the anchor, and made a stop.

Dennis moved out to the deck of the boat to get some sun on his skin and Ivo went after him with chilled beer in his hands. They settled on lounging chairs, Dennis started to feed Ivo slices of fruits off his fingers and held the beer for him.

“How great are the times I spend with you. The only thing I want is for you to stay with me forever.” Ivo said, staring lovingly into the green eyes.

“I will never leave you.” Dennis vowed and started to sing Love Me Forever by Motorhead gently. Ivo closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his lover’s voice,

“I adore your normal voice.” He said when the other stopped.

“Then you should be glad that you’re the only one who ever hears it.” The singer smiled at him.

Ivo got up and grabbed the tanning oil, he rubbed down his lover’s shoulders and back then left him to tan while he dove down for a swim in the waters. When he climbed back up, he noticed that his lover was deeply asleep on his stomach, he decided to leave him there and went for a shower and a change of clothes. After that, he prepared some food and went back out to the deck, heading towards the sleeping man.

“Wake up, beautiful.” He said while shaking the brunet gently. Dennis groaned and moved around for a while,

“I don’t wanna wake up.” He pouted with his eyes still closed.

“Come on, darling. I made some food.” Ivo said laughing then kissing the pout.

Dennis eventually got up and they sat down to enjoy their meal under the light sun of the afternoon, the heat of the morning had disappeared and a chilly breeze started to blow.

“I’m heading for a shower.” Dennis said when he was done and got up.

Ivo sat watching the ocean for a while then got up to clean things up, he bumped into his freshly clean lover in front of the steering wheel and they ended up in a deep embrace, kissing passionately.

“Are you happy?” Ivo asked cupping the other man’s cheek.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be happy.” 

“I hope I will keep you happy for the rest of our lives.” He kissed the relaxed brow and hugged the slim man tightly against his chest then he lifted him up in his arms and started to spin him around.

“Ivo, put me down!” The singer yelled and squirmed in the tight grasp. When Ivo complied the world was spinning around them and they ended up on the floor with Ivo on top of the other, laughing at their childish antics.

“You belong only to me.” Ivo said then kissed his lover’s mouth, neck and eyelids while playing with the long locks of chestnut hair, “Mine.” He whispered possessively.

“Yours.” 

 

The evening sky found the two lovers entwined on the deck, observing the appearing stars in the darkening skies. Dennis laid his head on his lover’s chest, listening to his heartbeats while the other hugged him close with an arm around his middle. 

“The first time I ever saw you with Clemens, I felt my heart jump and beat faster, and I thought it was going to escape from my chest. When I touched your hand in greeting and stared into your eyes I saw how truly beautiful life is.” Ivo confessed to the singer, tightening his hold on him.

“I can never forget that moment, you were so gorgeous. I remember asking Clemens about you repeatedly and he would wonder at my interest. When I heard you play, I talked to Clemens about forming Carach Angren not just for the music but to stay close to you.” Dennis bit his lower lip and looked up at the blond who smiled at him.

They talked for a long time, reminiscing and expressing their love for each other. They watched the moon lighten up the night sky and sipped more beer.

“Everything with you is different. I can’t resist you. There’s something in you that I’ve never seen or felt before that keeps on pulling me towards you.” Dennis sighed borrowing his head deeper into the drummer’s chest.

“That’s love.” Ivo replayed and kissed the red lips.

Dennis pushed the blond down into his back and laid himself atop while kissing down his neck and face while rubbing himself on the muscular body.

Ivo grabbed him tightly and stood up with the latter in his arms, he walked them inside to the bed and threw the singer on it then jumped over him. He rid him of his clothes and started to kiss his body.

Dennis with a swift unexpected movement, reversed their positions. He grabbed the drummer’s hands pinning them next to his head on the bed while he rubbed his ass over the man’s straining erection. 

“Let me make you feel good.” He whispered in the blond’s ear who looked at him with a negative expression on his face, “Let me be inside you this time. Don’t be scared.”

Ivo pushed him away and sat up, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Dennis approached him again, kissing him lightly on the cheek and saying,

“I’m here with you and I love you.”

Ivo stared at the green eyes, fear evident in his gaze,

“It’s going to hurt isn’t it?”

“Yes, I’m not gonna lie to you but I’ll be gentle and it’ll get easier when you get used to the stretch.” Dennis rubbed his shoulders, “I won’t hurt you. If you feel like you can’t go on at any point just say so and I’ll stop.” 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Ivo took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

Dennis stripped him off his clothes and lowered him back down on the bed gently, he kissed his way from the neck to the chest and down the flat stomach, moving his hands around the muscular body in a soothing and an arousing matter. He sank his mouth on the hard cock, sucking and licking. He pushed a finger in his stuffed mouth then took it out to trace around the virgin hole which clenched nervously. He stroked around and over it a few times then pushed it in one go.

Ivo cried out and clenched his muscles around the intruder, feeling a slight burn but was distracted by the tongue on his dick.

Dennis pushed another finger and moved them around gently, trying to stretch the channel as gently as he can. He scissored them and moved them in and out. When he started to get a response from his lover who pushed back against the invading fingers, he pulled them out and removed his mouth away as well.

Ivo was torn between pushing into the mouth or back at the fingers for a moment before he felt somewhat empty, Dennis kissed his lips and stared down into his eyes,

“Are you ready, honey?”

“Yes, I am.”

Dennis smiled lovingly at the blond and produced a bottle of lube, he spread some around the tight hole and over his cock, using a generous amount to make the slide smoother. 

“This way it’d be easier for you.” He said as he urged the drummer to roll over into his stomach. He pulled a pillow and stuffed it under the man’s hips, making sure of getting him into the most comfortable position. He placed a kiss upon each cheek and said,

“Close your eyes.” 

Ivo closed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip hard, burying his head in the pillow to prevent himself from screaming as he felt a white pain in his insides and a scorching burn.

“Take deep breaths, darling.” Dennis said, patting his back soothingly and inching inside him very slowly. The tightness around him was uncomfortable and he hoped his lover would relax enough for both of them.

By the time he made it fully inside, Ivo was starting to relax a bit as Dennis stopped fully to give him some time to adjust.

“Are you okay, baby?” Dennis asked, moving a hand between the sagging shoulder blades.

“Yes, I am.” 

Dennis kissed the back of his head and started to move in and out of him slowly while Ivo whined and started to relax some more, enjoying the alien feeling. 

Dennis picked up the pace, moving faster as they both moaned in union. When he grazed the man’s sweet spot, Ivo screamed and was amazed by the feeling of pleasure that shot up in his body. 

Dennis moved even faster and wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. He angled his hits at the man’s prostate; their moans echoing in the small space. 

Ivo felt his climax approaching and screamed as he came all over the sheets Dennis following him in two with his own shout filling him up with seed. He stayed inside him for a moment then pulled out which elected a grunt from the blond. He settled beside him and pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair.

“Well, that was special, we were joined as one and now we’re united in all ways. I love you.” Ivo said. 

Dennis looked at him, kissed his lips and said,

“I love you more.”


End file.
